Clueless
by Candiexoxo
Summary: Shadow is in love with his best friend, Sonic. But now he has gotten himself in a situation which involves having fake girlfriends and being in the closet. Will he ever show Sonic his true feelings or will situations change? BOYXBOY, SWEARING May become M rated later in the fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Clueless

Chapter One

Oh. My God. Sonic is so perfect. I secretly eyed him as he lay on my bed, casually flipping through a Playboy magazine. He had such a slender, but a well-built body. He had smooth, sapphire hair and mesmerising green eyes. He was perfect in everyway. This made me sad. A smirk started to creep on Sonic's flawless face. He's obviously found some woman's tits in the magazine. Seconds later, the magazine page was shoved in my face.

"Take a look at that! Hot or what?" Sonic whistled. I frowned at the graphic image of a brown hedgehog exposing her naked body. Slut. I didn't find it attractive at all.

"Yeah, she looks great." I answered, uninterested at the picture. Sonic looked at me like I was blind.

"Dude, she's not 'great', she's sex on wheels!"

"What a lovely way to think of women." I snorted at Sonic's immaturity and lack of respect. He knew nothing about how to treat a woman. Neither did he know how to love. He just thought of sex, sex; sex. He is honestly the shallowest guy I know. Yet, I am hopelessly in love with him.

I don't know how I ended up falling in love with my best friend. It sort of just happened. We've been friends for six years; I guess there was just something I truly adored about him. The guy made me gay, because he is so beautiful. But he doesn't know I'm gay. No one knows and no one should. God knows what will happen if they did. The thought of what Sonic will think of me, makes me want to shiver. However, I don't know how much longer I can take before I end up ripping off his clothes. He is so irresistible but so careless with himself.

Sonic playfully punched me in the shoulder.

"C'mon, Shadow, I thought you would get a boner looking at this chick!" I shook my head at his ignorance. "Unless, you don't like girls anymore…" I stood up suddenly and grabbed his collar.

"What are you trying to say?" I yelled at him. He chuckled nervously.

"Nothing, nothing, I was joking." I let go of him and sat back down. Sonic was gasping for air. I didn't really mean to hurt him; it was all an act to convince him I was straight. But I have to do more than that. "Don't blame me for thinking like that, I haven't seen you have much interest in girls."

"I do have interest in girls!" I defended myself, starting to blush.

"I haven't seen you date in like, ages."

"I do!" Sonic folded his arms, unconvinced.

Shit, I can't lie, I know tomorrow at school he will ask. But since I'm in a desperate situation, I'll have to be a loser and make someone up.

"I'm…seeing a girl right now." I lied. Sonic's emerald eyes lit up.

"Are you serious? What's her name?"  
"I'm not sure if I want to tell you…"

"Come on! I'm your best friend!" I hesitated, thinking up of a name for my imaginary girlfriend. Hannah? Jessica? God, I don't know!

"Err…her name is…" I was interrupted by Sonic's phone ringing. Sonic frowned as he answered the phone. It was his mother, I could tell by the faces he pulls when talking to her in their family's foreign language, I keep forgetting what it was called. Minutes later, he hung up and turned to me

"I have to go. My Mom is going mental about my untidy bedroom." I shook my head at his unclean behaviour.

"Honestly, Sonic, you have a girlfriend. You should keep it more tidy for when she comes over." Sonic winked at me.

"I've already had sex with her, who cares what she thinks of my room now?" I rolled my eyes. He is such a gentleman. "Oh, by the way, tomorrow, you're introducing me to your girlfriend, ok?" My heart stopped. Oh shit.

"Err, yeah, ok. I'll call her now. See you." Sonic was completely oblivious to my nervousness. Instead, he said 'Bye' and walked out of my room. I shoved my head into a pillow and gave out a big sigh. Sonic, why can't you see that I'm in love with you, without you judging me? When he mentions having sex with his girlfriend, Sally. I just want to punch his face. She doesn't deserve any of him.

Now, I need to find a fake girlfriend to show Sonic, for now, that I'm straight. I had no choice. I walked to my sister's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard her sing. I walked into her bedroom. The pink hedgehog named Amy was looking out of her window. "Oh Shadow, he is so dreamy." I knew she was talking about; she has liked him for years. It's very ironic, as I like him two.

"You know he has a girlfriend." I reminded my sister. She sighed sadly and looked away from the window.

"I know. I want to kill that Sally, she's such a bitch!" She growled, reaming with jealousy.

"Don't blame you." I mumbled under my breath. "Anyway, speaking of girlfriends. Amy, do you have any friends that are single?" Amy stared at me.

"You're kidding?"

"No, I'm not. I told Sonic I had a girlfriend and he wants to meet her tomorrow." Amy laughed and put her hand on her forehead, feeling sorry for me.

"You always want to impress him, don't you?"

Amy is the only person who knows of my feelings for Sonic. She has done so much for me, to convince the whole world that I'm straight. So far, everyone believes it.

"Let's see, there is Tikal. She's your age, so it won't be weird. I'll call her now and explain the situation." I hugged my sister tightly. I'm so lucky to have someone like her in the world.

"Thank you so much!"

The next day went by so quickly after that. I found myself outside the school, waiting for Sonic. I told him we would all meet up outside the building. I was shaking with nerves. What if she doesn't turn up? I haven't got her number. I looked around to see if she was here.

"Shadow!" I turned to see Sonic approaching me. His arm wrapped around his girlfriend, Sally Acorn. She is known to be the smartest girl in school. To add to the mix, she is fucking gorgeous. How can I prove to Sonic that I'm better than her? "So, where is she?"

I shrugged, trying to play cool.

"She's running late." I hope she was. I really did. Sally raised her eyebrows at me. She looked slightly unconvinced.

"What's her name?" She asked, trying to keep a conversation going. She was only doing this for Sonic. She knows I hate her guts.

"Tikal."

"That's an exotic name." Sally commented, giving a slight smile.

"I know right." Sonic agreed. Sally glared at him.

"No, don't get any ideas!" She said sternly. At times, Sonic's eyes can wander. I can't understand how she deals with it. I would smack him.

"Chill, she's Shadow's girl and besides…" He kissed her, "I have you." I wanted to barf right there. Every time they kiss, I feel like I want to throw up with jealously. Keep it together!

Ok, now I'm really nervous. It's been ten minutes and she still hasn't arrived.

"Maybe, you should call her?" Sally suggested. I can't tell them I don't have her number. They would definitely suspect something.

"I don't need to, she'll be here soon." Sonic and Sally sat on a wall close by. Where on earth is she? I quickly texted Amy, in desperation for answers. By the time, I sent the text; a car sped into the parking lot. All three of us looked at the car in caution. The door opened and an orange echidna stepped out of the car. She was beautiful, more beautiful than Sally. The echidna looked at me and smiled. She gave a casual wave, like we have known each other forever. I played along and waved back. She turned back to the car and said something to the driver. I couldn't see who the driver was. The echidna walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hi, Shadow!" She greeted. I looked at Sonic and Sally who were watching us. I hugged her back to make it look more convincing "I'm sorry I am late, my brother decided to drive the long route and get stuck in traffic."

"It's ok. Glad you could come." I gestured Sonic and Sally. "This is my best friend, Sonic and his girlfriend, Sally." Tikal gave a small wave at the two.

"Tikal, nice to meet you two!" She greeted, everything she said, didn't sound fake. She looked like a wonderful girl. How on earth is she single?

"Nice to meet you! Hey, Shads, how did you meet Tikal? She's gorg…I mean lovely." Sonic changed his description after meeting Sally's jealous glares. I shrugged.

"I was just lucky to find a girl like her." Tikal blushed.

"Really Shadow, you don't have to say that!"

"Maybe we should go somewhere as a double date or something?" Sally suggested, carefully monitoring Sonic's body language towards Tikal.

"I'm so sorry, I thought I was dropping by to say hello. My brother and I are going somewhere. Perhaps on Friday you can come over to my house?" I was shocked and how hospitable Tikal was being. Sonic and Sally looked at each other.

"We can't come on Friday, we're going on a date." Sally informed. Typical.  
"Ah come on, Sal! It's just one day."

"Sonic! You promised me!" Sonic looked like he really wanted to come over. Sally got the message. "Fine, whatever you want!" She hissed.

"Ok, see you on Friday!" Tikal said and walked back to the car.

"Wait!" I yelled and ran up to her. "Thank you so much for doing this for me." Tikal smiled.

"No problem, I can see why you like that guy." She said. I looked at the ground in embarrassment. Amy told her everything? How embarrassing!

"Is it really ok, if we come over?"  
"Of course! See you then!"

"Ok, bye!" She got in the car and drove away. I watched the car getting further and further away.

I turned back to Sonic and Sally who were obviously arguing over the arrangements.

"Fine! Ok? You got what you wanted!" Sally shouted at him and marched away.

"Sal!" Sonic called after her.

"Is everything ok?" I asked him, he forced a smile at me. "She's just sulky. Your girlfriend is nice." He gave a friendly pat on my back. Almost patronising me. But he was touching me; that was enough to make my face heat up. And just feel loved by him. God, I'm so delusional.

"Are you sure, you and Sally are ok?" I asked again, giving Sonic a lift home in my car. Sonic slowly nodded.

"She gets like that sometimes."

"Why do you both put up with it?" Sonic frowned.

"Because I like her, hell I even love…" I cut him off.

"Whoa! Sonic The Hedgehog actually likes a girl?" I asked sarcastically. I just interrupted him because I didn't want him say he loves her. That's just too much to bear. Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah, I do." He said quietly. He was sad, I felt bad, all because of my selfishness. I drove the rest of the way back in silence.

I dropped him at his house. It was very small just like the other houses in his neighbourhood. His family are very poor so Sonic couldn't afford to have his own car. He has two part time jobs to support his family and himself. It's tough for him. I wish there was something I could do to help him out.

"Sonic?" He looked at me. I swallowed nervously. "If you need me to help you in anyway, please ask me." I offered. Sonic stared at me before snorting in amusement. "What?"

"Shadow, the way you said that sounded like we were in some sort of romance movie." Well, what's wrong with that? "But thanks for the offer. I can handle things on my own." He got out of the car and waved. I waved back. He walked to his house and went inside. I can't believe how in love I am with him.

"So what do you think of Tikal?" Amy asked.

"She's beautiful! Why didn't you tell me about her before?" She shrugged, casually flipping through her magazine. Just a normal teen magazine.

"I dunno."

"Why is Tikal single?" I asked her. She looked up at me in confusion.

"Can a girl not be single?"

"You know that's not what I meant."

"It's because of her brother."

"Her brother?"  
"He has high expectations of what her boyfriends should be like. So far, they haven't been good enough for him." Great, that's the last thing I need when trying to convince Sonic that I have a girlfriend.

"What about her parents?"

"They both died years ago. Her brother is her carer."

"I didn't know that. I guess that means that her brother will not like me one bit."

"Oh, don't worry, he knows of your situation. He allowed it." Well, thank god for that.

The more I thought about Friday, the more I realised how serious this might get. What if I say anything that will give everything away? What is Tikal's brother like? He isn't a big bully, is he?

…

You're probably thinking. Oh my god! What about LS? Don't worry; I'm still working on it. I just want write another one as well! Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Clueless

Chapter Two

Well, here goes nothing. I knocked on the door of Tikal's apartment. Funny, I have never visited an apartment before. Tikal invited me around earlier before the others to go over some things before the 'show' started. So far, things were going well. Sonic actually believes that Tikal is my girlfriend. Him and Sally made up yesterday after hours of talking. I felt jealously brewing within me again. No, Shadow, focus on this. I knocked the door again since I didn't get an answer before.

Finally the door opened. It wasn't Tikal; it was a taller echidna that was red. He was well built and had purple eyes; he was quite a mysterious character. Oh shit, please don't tell me that's Tikal's brother. He looks like he was would squash me in a second. And trust me, I can't fight.

"Hi, I'm Shadow." I greeted quietly. The echidna stared at me like he didn't know who I was. I thought he knew about me? "I'm Tikal's…" He surprisingly cut me off.

"I know who you are. I just didn't realise how stunning you are." I started blush furiously. Was he insane? Sonic is the stunning one, not me. I looked down at the ground, avoiding his gaze.

"Is Tikal here?" I asked, in hope he would he let me through and just drop the conversation.

"Why are you trying to convince an oblivious idiot that you're straight? You should be proud of who you are." I shook my head at him.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Why would I not understand? I'm gay." I widened my eyes. Really? He didn't look gay. He looked like he would share Playboy magazines with Sonic.

"You should think about what you really want to do. Because, honestly, you won't be happy doing this and neither will Tikal. She deserves better." Our conversation ended when Tikal herself walked up to the door.

"Hi Shadow! It's nice to see you again! Knuckles, stop being a jerk and let him through," He sighed, but stepped aside to let me through, "This is my big brother, Knuckles. I hope he hasn't made you uncomfortable." I looked at him. He sure has.

"No, it's ok," I lied. I held out my hand to him, "Nice to meet you, Knuckles." He took my hand firmly and shook it, without saying a word. I could feel his eyes going straight through me. We let go.

"Ok, Shadow. How should we do this? So far, it's going well. Do you have my number?"

"No." She handed her phone to me. I found her number and typed it into my phone. In the corner of my eye I could see Knuckles leaning against a wall, watching me.

"Right, since I don't know you well, just pretend we do. So if I mention any interests, pretend to know it, got it?" She smiled. I nodded.

"What about…intimacy?" I asked her. I felt stupid because that sounded so pretentious. I could hear Knuckles chuckling at my suffering. He was right; this was going kill both Tikal and me. It wasn't fair, why did I have to put her through this? Why couldn't I just be proud of who I am. But then I thought of Sonic.

"I'm sure it wouldn't harm to kiss a girl. I know you're gay and all but don't they do that anyway?" I shrugged. I didn't know how to be gay, probably because I've been acting too straight for too long, if that was possible.

"Not all gays do that." Knuckles defended; sounding very offended. Tikal smiled at him.

"Is there anything else we need to cover?" I asked, feeling slightly nauseous at what was happening tonight.

"I think we will be alright, Shadow. If our cover is blown, just act like it hasn't." I don't know what she meant by that, but I was assuming she meant that I should stay calm. Five minutes later, Sonic and Sally arrived. They looked like they were in high spirits. They definately had something to drink before they got here. They like to drink together, sometimes a bit too much.

"Is everyone alright?" Sally asked as she kissed everyone on the cheek, even me. She was definitely tipsy; otherwise she was being totally fake. Sonic gave me a quick high five. I noticed that Knuckles was intently watching Sonic.

"We brought gold from the East. Well, the wine shop." Sonic joked, pulling out two bottles of Malibu. I wasn't sure if Tikal drinks, but she didn't refuse it.

Knuckles grabbed his coat and started to make his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Tikal asked. Knuckles looked at her and smiled.

"I'm just going to the gym. I'll be out of your way. Have fun. Be careful with how much you drink." Tikal nodded. He gave one last look at me. He winked at me. I blushed as he did so. What the hell? He left.

"Shads, do you want some?" Sonic asked. I nodded. I don't normally drink. But just for Sonic, I pretend I do. The taste of alcohol isn't very pleasant for me, however. I took a glass and slowly began to drink the substance. It tasted slightly better than the others I had tried, but it still tasted gross. Who would want to drink this? I watched as the three began to down their drinks. Great, they love it.

I wasn't surprised that they were drunk an hour later. Tikal wasn't so much. But she was merry. Sonic, however, was all over the place. It was ridiculous. The two bottles were empty. Sonic and Tikal were scavenging the whole house for more alcohol. Sally was drunk but not as loud as the others, she spent most of the time laughing and looking through her phone. Well, trying to anyway.

"I swear he had vodka in here." Tikal said, whilst messily looking through the cupboards. She dropped pots and pans onto the floor.

"Holy shit! You scared me." Sally slurred, readjusting her lying position on the couch.

"AHA!" Tikal cheered. She pulled a bottle of vodka from the cupboard. Sonic picked her up and carried her back into the living room. They were both laughing like crazy animals.

"Hey, Shads, I got your girlfriend, what are you gonna do?" He teased. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Just put her down, Sonic. Before you…" Too late. They both collapsed to the floor with a loud bang. The vodka bottle flew across the room and smashed against the wall.

"Oh my god." I murmured to myself as I got up. Sonic and Tikal were laughing crazily as they tried to get up.

"For fuck's sake," Sally swore as she tried to go to sleep, "Keep the noise down." Sonic landed next to her on the sofa and tried to tickle under her shirt. I ignored their sexual behaviour and focused on cleaning the mess. There were bits of glass everywhere. I looked around the kitchen, trying to find a dustpan and brush.

"Tikal, can you get up and help me, please? You're the one who will get in trouble." Tikal slowly got up. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed kitchen towels to clean up the liquid.

"Knuckles won't get mad, I'm sure this has happened before."

Knuckles was mad. He ordered everyone to wait outside of the apartment as he tried to clean up the floor. Sonic and Sally sat on the floor and began to make out. Gross. I walked back into the apartment in disgust. I saw Knuckles trying to pick up every glass piece off the floor. I kneeled beside him and joined in.

"I thought I told you to wait outside." He mumbled, more focused on picking up every piece.

"I'm not drunk I can help you." He didn't say anything after that.

A few minutes later, most of the mess was cleaned up.

"I'm so sorry this happened." I apologised. He looked at me and smiled.

"It's not your fault."

"It is. I'm sober. I should have controlled the situation better."

"Please, don't worry about it. Tikal is responsible for this." I looked down the ground and noticed a few more glass parts on the ground.

"There's another piece." I informed him. I went to pick up the piece. His hand grabbed mine instead by accident. I quickly pulled away in embarrassment. Knuckles cleared his throat.

"Well, I think that's everything, thanks for the help." He said as he got up. He opened the door to find Tikal rushing in.

"Sonic's thrown up."

"You just had to do that, didn't you?" I hissed at Sonic who was lying across the back of Knuckles' car. We already dropped Sally home. Her parents weren't happy.

"Do you make a turn here?" Knuckles asked after a few minutes. I was giving him directions to Sonic's house.

"Yeah, then go straight forward."

"Shads? Where are we?" Sonic asked really slowly, like he was going to throw up again.

"We're taking you home." I told him. I looked at Knuckles. He was just looking straight ahead focusing on getting the job done. I still felt really bad about what happened.

"I'm sorry about Sonic." I could see him starting to smile.

"Do you have to apologise for everyone?"

"Yes."

"You're cute." I blushed and looked at Sonic. Did he notice that? I seriously doubt it.

We arrived at Sonic's house.

"Do you need help?" Knuckles asked as I helped Sonic out of the car.

"No, I'll be fine. Just wait here." I had to carry him all the way to front door.

"Is anyone home?" I asked Sonic.

"Why would they? They don't give a shit about me." Sonic spat. There was no way I could carry him up the stairs so I put on the sofa instead. I put a blanket over him and grabbed a bucket and a bottle of water from the kitchen.

"Right, Sonic, I have to go now. Just please sleep and don't do anything. There's a bucket for you to puke in and water to drink, ok?" Sonic nodded lazily, "See you in the morning."

I closed the front door and ran to Knuckles' car. He looked slightly uneasy about something. I'm surprised that he is actually worried about a drunk teenager.

"Ok, he'll be fine." I told him, before he asked me.

"Have you seen the area he lives in?" Knuckles said after a few minutes. What? I looked out of the car window. Shacks, boarded up shops and hooded men walking about. I've seen it millions of times so I'm used to it.

"Yeah, it's a bit rough around here. But it's not that bad once you come here often. I haven't been robbed once." I laughed. Knuckles didn't find it funny. He carefully watched a big group of young men in hoodies swearing and taking drugs.

"Aren't you worried about him?" Knuckles asked.

"Worried about what?" What's his problem? I thought he didn't like Sonic.

"That he might become like one of them?"

"He won't become like that." I was confident of that. I've known Sonic for too long. I know he wouldn't let that influence get him.

"How do you know?"

"Because he's around me." I thought about what I said and blushed for the umpteenth time this evening, "Sorry, that was a bit arrogant."

"No, no, it's a good explanation. You're a good guy. I'm sure he loves being around you."

"I love being around him."

"So that's why you love him." I frowned; he didn't need to bring that into the conversation.

"I… guess you could say that."

"Shadow, he is straight."

"Yeah, but maybe someday, he'll realise that's there is something between us." Why was I so desperate to prove a point to him? He was right. Knuckles shook his head.

"You are lying to yourself." Knuckles said. I was now the one shaking my head. I'm sure Sonic has some feelings for me. We've shared so many memories together. We have always been there for each other. How can we not have something more than friends?

"Can we just drop the conversation, please?" Knuckles shrugged and continued driving eyeing up anything suspicious in the area. As we left Sonic's area, I started to give him directions to my house. I didn't say much after that, I didn't want to. I could tell that Knuckles saw me as a child. Anything I said wasn't good enough for him. I can see what Amy means now.

We finally pulled by my house. I thanked him for the ride. As I stepped out of the car, I could feel his hand grip onto my arm. I fell back into the car.

"What…" Knuckles grabbed my face and kissed me. He pulled away. What. The. Fuck?

"I want to see you tomorrow," I frowned. What is he doing? I swear he's in his twenties! "I know where you live now, so there's no escaping." He smiled. I gave a sigh.

"Ok." I didn't know what I was saying 'ok' to. I was more surprised that he kissed me. I just had my first kiss with my fake girlfriend's older brother. I wanted more. I wanted to be embraced just as I dreamed with Sonic.

He let go of my arm.

"See you tomorrow." He whispered. I gave a slight nod and stumbled out of the car. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I watched the car speed off down the street. What have I gotten myself into?

"He kissed you!" Amy yelled in disbelief. "Why?" I shook my head.

"I really don't know. He knows I'm gay so…" She jumped off the bed and grabbed my shoulders.

"He totally wants to date you!" What? I can't date Knuckles! What about Sonic? I'd give anything to date him, even for one day. "I know what you're thinking, 'what about Sonic?' I really think you should give Knuckles a shot. It'll be good for you to explore your sexuality than being in the closet." I thought about for a minute. She was right. I knew it was. But I didn't want to. I wanted to wait for Sonic. I didn't want to explore. I liked being safe at the back of the wardrobe. I've been too used to it.

"Tell you what? This will make you do it. If you don't date Knuckles tomorrow, then I will tell Sonic that you love him." I widened my eyes at her. She wouldn't.

"If you did that, I will never forgive you!"

"It's for your own good." I moaned, covering my face in my sweaty hands.

"Fine, I'll do it." Amy dragged me into her room. She went to my wardrobe and pulled out a dozen of shirts.

"Right, what could you wear?" I looked at the open wardrobe and laughed mentally at the irony. My closet was being opened.

…

Well I hope you're liking the story so far. I'm getting hooked on writing. I'm not giving details about couples, romance or anything. It's all a surprise. It won't be awful; we could all do with a different scenery.


	3. Chapter 3

Clueless

Chapter Three

Before I see Knuckles today, I have to see Sonic first. I said I would. I knocked on the door. I looked at the street, I never really thought about the area. It's actually really rough. I just saw a guy getting robbed a few minutes. Have I really been that ignorant of my surroundings?

The door opened. Instead of Sonic usually answering the door, it was his mother, Aleena. She is very beautiful and very young. She's had a rough childhood. She had Sonic when she was 14 and has been struggling to raise him. Sonic hasn't really talked about his upbringing to me. I guess he likes to keep it to himself. Luckily for both of them, the father was still around for the two. It wasn't just a guy that slept with Aleena and then left her the next morning. He actually cared. He felt bad and wanted to take responsibility.

Recently, however, I haven't seen much of Sonic's dad. I guess he's been busy trying to earn a living for the family. Aleena smiled at me and squeezed me into a hug.

"I haven't seen you in ages." She said. She let me in, "I think Sonic's in the shower." She told me, "Would you like a drink?"

"Yeah, I could do with some coffee, please?" She smiled and prepared some for me. Hospitality is her job; she works as a maid.

"So, what did Sonic do now? He looks awful."  
"He got drunk, threw up a bit." She shook her head and I think I heard her whisper, 'Reckless child'. She handed me the coffee, "Thanks."

"How are your parents?"

"Oh, the same, boring as usual." She laughed.

"Don't be silly your parents are lovely." I shrugged. I wondered more about Sonic's dad.

"Aleena, sorry for sounding nosy, but I haven't seen much of Jules (Sonic's dad) lately. Is he really busy?" For once I saw Aleena pause in her tracks, she stopped for a second and clenched her fists.

"He's on a business trip." She said quietly. Why was she upset? Did they have an argument? I didn't ask anymore about it. But Aleena continued. She walked up to me and grabbed my hands. I was surprised by her sudden desperation.

"Shadow, can you tell you something important, I think you should know…to protect Sonic."

"Ok, what is it?" She hesitated to answer for a few seconds.

"Will you promise to not tell Sonic or anyone?"

"I promise. But why are you telling me?" She shook her head in panic.

"I need to talk to someone. I can't trust anyone around here." She hesitated for another second. I was starting to panic myself. It was something bad. "Jules, he, he has run away." I couldn't believe it. He left Aleena and his son, "We ran out of money. The pay wasn't enough for the rent so he turned to the loan sharks for some money. He hasn't paid back. He said that they would be after us, so he left town with the debt, to protect us. He said he would be back in two months. In fact he said he would be back last week. But I haven't heard anything from him. What if they have caught him?" I held her hands tighter. I didn't know what to say to the situation. They were in big danger.

"You need to tell the police about this." I advised. She shook her head.

"No. It will make the situation worse."

"Does Sonic suspect anything has happened to him?"

"No, he thinks he's on a business trip. Completely oblivious."

"As usual." I mumbled to myself. He doesn't notice that I'm in love with him and loan sharks are chasing his father.

"If you won't tell the police all you can do is have faith for his safe return, without a debt." I hugged her, she slightly shorter than me. "I'm sure he is ok."

"I really hope so." We hugged for a while and then broke away. I was glad that I knew what was going on

"Are you sure you don't want to tell Sonic?" She nodded. I could understand why she wouldn't tell him. He loves his dad.

"Hey, Ma, where's the hairdryer?" He walks into the kitchen, half naked. I tried my absolute hardest to not dribble over his abs, "Shadow? I didn't know you were here." I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I told you last night I would come over, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like utter shit, but I'm managing." Aleena smacked him lightly.

"Watch your language!" Sonic rubbed the back of his head. I laughed at him getting told off. It was funny.

"Wanna come up to my room?" He asked me. I nodded and followed him upstairs.

His room was a total pigsty. I couldn't understand how it was like this. He didn't have much in his room. But he was able to look like a hoarder. I even noticed a porn DVD lying about. I picked it up and looked at it in disgust. I held it to his face.

"Sonic? Really?" He smiled sheepishly and snatched it out of my hand.

"I borrowed it. I don't own any of these." I looked through the other trash that was scattered over the floor. I picked up empty condom wrappers, gagging. Sonic laughed. "Holy shit! You don't have to clean up after me."

"But it drives me crazy to see the bedroom so fucking messy. Like why would anyone want to see condom wrappers on the floor?

"I guess you wouldn't want to find the actual used condoms." I dropped the wrappers and glared at him.

"That is disgusting!" I said slowly.

"Look, I'll clean up later, ok?" He said; he wouldn't clean it up. He looked around the room for a shirt. "Do you wanna play basketball once I get ready?" I swallowed nervously, thinking about my 'date' with Knuckles.

"I can't. I'm meeting up with…Tikal." I lied. I couldn't say Knuckles; that would give too much away. Sonic whistled.

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks."  
"Tikal is a cool girl. I like her." For some reason, I felt jealous again. I wished he could say something like that about me.

"She sure is."

"Well it doesn't matter if we can't hang out today. I've got work anyway." He said as we both stepped out of Sonic's house.

"Which one?" He smirked at my cheeky question.

"McDs." I winced at his job. I would not want to work there. He hit me on the shoulder. "Shut up, it's not that bad."

"I'm sure it's not. Want a ride?"

"I was hoping you would ask." 

We arrived at the town mall. We got out of the car and parted ways. I really, really hope we don't bump into each other. That would be awkward. We agreed that we would meet outside the cinema. I saw him approach me with a huge smile plastered across his face. This made me blush.

"I'm surprised that you came. I though you would chicken out." I smiled at him.

"A man doesn't go back on his word."

"You're not a man just yet." He teased, ruffling through my head.

He offered that we go and eat somewhere, please not McDs! We went to a posh restaurant. No way.

"We're eating here?"

"Yeah, why not?" This is wrong. It looks like we're on a proper date. I started to feel more nervous. The waiter led us to our seats. Knuckles had to tease me by pulling out my chair for me. Like he was some gentleman. A few people around with giving us weird looks. I glared at him as I sat down. "This is lovely, isn't it?" He added.

"Why did you want to go here with me?" I asked bluntly. This was all getting a bit too much for me. I have never done this sort of thing.

"Because I like you."

"Have you forgotten what we talked about yesterday? About how I love Sonic." Knuckles snorted when I mentioned his name. He still thinks my love for him is a joke.

"You can't seriously think you have a chance with him?" I looked down in shame. He is right. But I can change that.

"How old are you?" I asked Knuckles after a few seconds of silence.

"I'm eighteen. Just entered University." He replied. I sighed in relief. He wasn't too old.

"What's university like?"

"It's ok. I'd rather be around you though." Why does he make everything sound so cheesy?

"We only met yesterday." He shrugged and took hold of my hand.

"I know. But, I've already realised how much I want to be with you." I snatched my hand away.

"Ok, I don't know what you're saying. We met yesterday, I love Sonic and yet you want to be with me? It's not going to happen."

"It will. Don't worry." He just said. He didn't anything else about that subject. We ate our food in silence. I just ordered some pasta dish. I didn't really feel like eating. I was figuring out what Knuckles meant about being with me. He's very pushy.

After the restaurant, he took me back to my car. He grabbed my hand, I didn't try to resist the force; I couldn't be bothered. He slowly leaned in to kiss me. I wanted him to. I couldn't explain why. His lips were much softer than yesterday. I could feel myself wrapping my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I didn't care who he was, I just wanted more of the kiss, the embrace, feeling loved. I hear him give out a surprised sound when I tried to force his mouth open, to let my tongue in. By then, he pulled away. What was I doing?

"Don't try to take things in your own hands, if you can't handle it." Knuckles advised, "I swear if you tongued me, you would end up on my bed. Don't give out false signs." I looked down in embarrassment. I was a bit desperate with that kiss.

"Sorry." I mumbled. He grabbed my chin to look up at him.

"It's ok. It just shows you want to see me again, right?" I didn't answer. He stood back and turned to walk away.

"I'll call you later." He said and walked off.

"Thanks for the dinner!" I yelled at him, hoping I didn't come off rude.

I turned to my car and tried to get in.

"Shadow, was that you?" A girl asked. It was Sally. My heart stopped. I couldn't breathe. She didn't see me kiss that man, did she? I looked at her and smiled.

"Hi! How are you?" I greeted, with a fake smile.

"Were you just kissing a guy?" Shit.

"Oh, that was Tikal."

"Shadow, Tikal is orange and is much shorter than that guy. Is that her brother?" She didn't look disgusted or appalled. She looked slightly amused.

"Ok, I give up. I'm gay and Tikal isn't my girlfriend. She's a fake." Sally didn't look at all surprised. That little bitch! She's going to tell everyone, especially Sonic. My life is over.

"I see."  
"You're going to tell everyone, aren't you?" She shook her head.

"Why should I? It's none of my business. If you want to be in the closet and have a fake girlfriend, then that's your choice. I won't say anything."

"Especially Sonic?"

"I won't tell Sonic either. I promise." For once in my life, I hugged her.

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me."

"Well I don't want to come in between your friendship with him. That wouldn't be right. But in one condition." What is it? I'll do anything. She smiled.

"You give me a ride."

"So, where are you going?" I asked her. It was a really posh area, it was definitely not Sonic's.

"Oh, just visiting a friend." She said, looking at her phone.

"She must be very rich."

"I guess you could say that. Just stop here." I pulled over on the side of the road. It was block of clean, stylish apartments. She pulled out her bags from the car. "Thank you, Shadow. From now on, your secret is safe with me." I actually trusted what she said.

"Thank you."

"See you around." She took her bags and walked into the apartments. I took one last look and drove off. Trying to find my way back.

"Sally saw you and Knuckles kissing?" Amy yelled in more disbelief, "My poor brother."  
"It's ok, she said she would keep it a secret." I took another look at my phone. Knuckles still hasn't called. I wanted to apologise about the kiss. Somehow I feel really bad about it.

"She better fucking keep a secret or I'll beat her up!"

The phone rang and answered it super fast. I rushed out of Amy's room into my own. I could hear her yell, 'Rude!' but I was more focused on the apology. I held the phone to my ear, taking deep breaths.

"Hello?"

"Shadow! What's up?" I don't know why, but I was slightly disappointed that it was Sonic. It was strange as I usually had butterflies in my stomach.

"Alright." I sighed sitting on my bed.

"What's wrong, you sound sad."

"I was waiting for someone to call me." There was a slight pause.

"Sorry, am I interrupting a call between you and Tikal?" He laughed, "Ooh, look at you!" He teased.

"Shut up."

"I guess I'll go, sorry about that." I felt a bad. I did really want to talk to him.

"You can come over to mine tomorrow, if you want?" I offered Sonic.

"Ok, unless you and Tikal…"  
"Sonic!"

"Ok, ok, I'll be there tomorrow, bye!" He hung up.

Knuckles still didn't call after. I was starting to get pissed. He was saying I was giving him false hopes, yet he's giving false ones too. Hypocrite. I put the phone and just went to sleep. I didn't need to talk to him anyway. I have Sonic.

…

Thank to you to everyone who has followed and favourited the story so far!


End file.
